The Story of Miles Bletchley
by lbwiki585
Summary: The biography and story of Miles Bletchley, the Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch Team from 1991 to 1996.


**Author's Note: I wanted to write some Harry Potter fanfictions about the Slytherins that attended Hogwarts when Harry was a student there. Putting aside obvious Slytherins like Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson, we don't know all that much about the other Slytherins in Harry's year (Class of 1998) such as Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, and Daphne Greengrass. We know less information about the upper-years. J.K. Rowling never wrote much about Miles Bletchley, Cassius Warrington, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Peregrine Derrick, and Lucian Bole outside of their involvement with the Slytherin Quidditch Team and matches against Gryffindor. Miles's first name wasn't even spelled correctly in the **_**Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup**_** video game, as the Slytherin Keeper in this game is called "Kevin Bletchley" instead. **

**So, what do we know about Miles Bletchley? Well, let's start with the basics. We know Miles played on the Slytherin Quidditch Team as the Keeper from 1991 to 1996(It's possible that Miles might have played on the team prior to Harry's first year, but this is never written about or discussed.) We also know that Miles jinxed Alicia Spinnet, causing her eyebrows to grow really large. Miles's action was witnessed by 14 people, who were all probably Gryffindors. Snape ignored the protests of the witnesses and Bletchley got off scot-free. We know that Bletchley was singing "Weasley is Our King" along with numerous other Slytherins that wanted to cause Ron Weasley to crack under pressure as he struggled as the new Gryffindor Keeper. We also know that Bletchley graduated from Hogwarts in 1996, along with Pucey, Montague, and Warrington.**

**When we read his biography from the point of view of the Gryffindors, there isn't much to discuss. We know little about his life at home, how much time he spent with the rest of the Quidditch Team. Did he ever keep in touch with his teammates? Did he know about (spoiler alert) his former teammate, Vincent Crabbe, dying in **_**Deathly Hallows**_**? Was Bletchley aware that Draco joined the death eaters after the 1996 graduation? Rowling wrote a good amount of information about Miles, but perhaps not enough. If Rowling had written the same story all over again, this time from the perspective of the Slytherins, I think it would be safe to assume that we would see more of Bletchley.**

**So anyway, let's start the story…**

Chapter 1: Miles's Birth and Early Childhood

Miles Bletchley was born on June 16, 1978. Miles was an only child and the son of Riley Bletchley and Sophia Bletchley. Miles was described by Riley as "really large" when he was born, weighing 15 pounds and having a height of 28 inches. Riley was never a supporter of Tom Riddle, but Riley disliked Muggles and Muggleborns and he had no shame in admitting it.

Miles had a terrific childhood with the wealth of his parents and pure-blood status. Miles enjoyed playing with a toy broom that his parents had given him. It was his very first toy.

When Miles's first birthday had occurred in 1979, Sophia had invited the Flint, Montague, Derrick, Bole, Warrington, and Pucey families.

Miles immediately bonded with Marcus, Graham, Peregrine, Lucian, Cassius, and Adrian. Marcus was three years older than Miles. Peregrine and Lucian were both one year older than Miles. Graham, Cassius, and Adrian were approximately the same age as Miles.

All of them went outside to play some party games after Miles blew out the candles on his cake. They all decided to play a Quidditch game without any bludgers. Miles was pretty decent with the Quaffle, but he felt like he was a better keeper. The other toddlers seemed to feel the same way.

"So, Miles, do you know which house you'll be in at Hogwarts?", Marcus Flint asked.

"I'm not sure", Miles said. "Both my mommy and daddy were in Slytherin, and I want to be there too."

"Me too!", Flint exclaimed. "We might even play on the Quidditch Team that Slytherin has. I'm so looking forward to that."

Miles felt the same way. He only hoped that when his time came to be sorted, that the sorting hat would show some sympathy.

On June 5, 1980, Draco Malfoy was born. Miles heard of the news on 9 June 1980, when he overheard a conversation between Riley and Sophia.

Later on 31 July 1980, Harry Potter would be born. Miles had also overheard a conversation between Riley and Sophia about this boy, but Miles didn't care much about him.

That would later change after 31 October 1981. Miles was three years old. Riley and Sophia had been talking late at night, unaware that Miles was eavesdropping. Riley said that both James and Lily had been killed by the dark lord (Tom Riddle/Voldemort), and that Voldemort had been defeated after trying to kill one-year old Harry with the Killing Curse. Miles shuddered. How could one of the most powerful wizards of all time meet his demise at the hands of a baby? It was indeed frightening.

Miles would not even know about Harry's whereabouts for years. Miles didn't spend too much time dwelling on it, though, as he just wanted to spend time with his childhood friends and look forward to getting his Hogwarts letter.

**Author's Note: I'll see when I can write Chapter 2. What other Slytherins do you want to know about?**


End file.
